warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StormWarriors2/Join the Crusade! Abruptia!
So first off this is a bit of a community project that I have decided to start, this is Crusade Abruptia, Welcome! Long has the Sector of Abruptia of Segementum Obscurus laid in peril to the filthy Xenos of the Janarian and Havan. No more, the Imperium calls for Heroes, Astartes, Guardsmen, Skitarri, and any willing to venture into the void! Ahem, well anyway, I am trying to gather some strike forces and imperial guard regiments for a very ill-fated crusade, Crusade Abruptia. I am looking for Fanon Space Marine Chapters, Imperial Guard Regiments, Titan Legions, Scout Legions, Inquisitors, and Deathwatch Kill Teams. There are many characters that come from this crusade, including Beriel of the Wanderers Chapter. This isn't going to be focused on one Astartes Chapter. Though many heroes will arise. There are central characters and I am trying to ensure that not only is this crusade awesome! But also fun! So what is the point of this crusade? Originally it was to deal with Havan Protectorate, a xenos race of avian psykers in the Halo Stars in Segementum Obscurus. They have a very large military. But they are not the main focus of this Crusade! The Main focus is the fate of the Janarian Empire. Now, Originally Crusade Abruptia was disastrous with the great rift causing lots of rucus all over the imperium. I believe it it is time for the Imperium to deal with these Xenos once and for all. This takes place in 359.M41 - 389.M41. Yup, it took thirty years for this crusade to end,.tTis Crusade lasted that long for good reason and if you have read the Sandbox you'll know where I am taking this crusade. This Crusade is one that I want to fit into established canon and be not only unique but interesting enough to be wholly unique to the setting. That is why there is no 'normal' Xenos (Except a very Small Ork WWAGH!). This takes place in Segementum Obscurus where the weirdest Xenos live, and because of this, this gives us some creative freedom here. Though this is not an entire Segementum being involved, this crusade is relatively medium in size. Now, this is only an idea. I am open to critique, I am also willing to change the outcomes of the crusade, but one thing will remain the Filthy Xenos must be destroyed, and I am more than willing to not go through with this. But I think making this a community project would bring some more activity to the wiki. But In terms of Content, I will be rather strict and I will be following the Canon Policy of this website. Which means this specifically: No Established Characters whatsoever. They may be mentioned, but will have no influence on this crusade. Your astartes chapters/regiment/xenos/characters must follow to the letter the Canon Policy of this website. We will decide lore events and I am fine with people taking this over and turning it into an RP campagin or anything really! These events can be decided by many factors, but most of the time I will be testing it using the 8th edition rules of narrative play! Below is some information for all of you! Forces So what forces are part of the former crusade well: Crusade Abruptia consisted of a Nine Hundred Million Imperial Guardsmen, Eighteen Tempestus Scion Regiments, Several Space Marine Chapters (5 Full Chapters, and Several Strike Forces drawn from Eighty Chapters), an two entire Titan Legion of Lakios (Forge World), Eight Scout Titan Legions, a thousand Armored Regiments, a hundred and Eight Skitarri Legions, twelve kill teams drawn from the Deathwatch, half the Imperial Fleet of the Widow Prime Sector, and the support of three rogue traders with their fleets. Lead Commanders: Supreme Commander Ulric Von Delkin : Leader of the Crusade, Ulric is a former Segementum Administrator and Warlord, having gained many honors from the Nobles of Terra. Ulric was given the special command as leader of Crusade Abruptia. Desius Jahred (Black Fists) : Desius is one of the most respected Chapter Masters in Segementum Obscurus his chapter the Black Fists have long been the defenders of the Imperium's Northern Western Borders. He leads the Adeptus Astartes committed to the Crusade. Lord Admiral Vixen Lucan (Imperial Navy): Vixen Lucan is the Lord Admiral of the Widow Prime Sector. This sector is famed for its access to raw resources and massive fleets. Vixen Lucan is famed for his commanding of his capital ship an Emperor Class Battleship. Lord Commander *UNNAMED* - A Cadian General who Leads all Imperial Ground Forces. (This character has not been named) Lord Inquisitor Jared Neomius - An Ordo Xenos Inquisitior, Jared serves as the Overseer of the Destruction of the Havan Proectorate, acquiring knowledge on both the Xenos Creatures and the capabilities of the Segementum Obscurus. General Oela Ulysf - General in command of the Armored Divisions of the Imperial Guard forces. Specialist Commander *UNNAMED* - Leads all Tempestus Scion Operations. Rear Admiral *UNNAMED* - Leads the Vanguard of the Imperial Navy Chapters Involved: The Black Fists - Ultramarines Successor - No Dossier here at all. - Entire Chapter Committed The Dusk Bearers - Blood Angels Successor - Currently in the Works - Entire Chapter Committed The Storm Crusaders - Imperial Fists Successor - You can find them on the wiki - They supplied half their chapter to this effort lead by their Chapter Master Veronis Habel, though they did not committ their forces until after the Disaster. The Wanderers - Dark Angels Successor Chapter - You can find them here on the wiki - Essentially the Special Forces, they committed only two companies to this crusade. Only two Knight hosts were intially deployed in the crusade, but were reinforced after the disaster. The Sword Templars - Imperial Fist Succeessor - You can find them on the wiki - Committed Three Companies lead by their Second Company Captain, they arrived in the second wave of reinforcements. Dread Echoes - Raven Guard Successor - You can find them on the wiki- Committed their Fourth Company. Iron Praterioans - Imperial Fists Successor - You can Find them on the Wiki- 7th Evocati Cohort led by Centurion Thane (First Wave). On board the Strike Cruiser Illphirim. The Phantoms Chapter - Unknown Successor - You can find them on the wiki - 4th Company Assault Company led by Talon-Captian Ivaras Trelemann. There are 80 other chapters that have not been covered 'thats' where you lot come from! Astartes Commanders: Centurion Thane - 7th Evocati Cohort of the Iron Praterioans Captain Delkor Talon - Dread Echoes 4th Company Angel Beriel Heldi - Wanderers Shadow Knight Host Wrath Prince Keltizifiel - Wanderers Knight Host of War Grand Templar Veronis Habel - Storm Crusaders Chapter Master First Templar Calick - Storm Crusaders First Captain First Captain Beric Dandir - Black Fists First Company Captain Jero Helia - Dusk Bearers Fifth Company Talon-Captian Ivaras Trelemann -Phantoms Chapter Fourth Company Adeptus Mechanicus Forces Skitarri of Lakios - 20 Legions Scout Titan Legions of Lakios Risum Fabrica - 2 Legions of Skittari Titan Legion of Lakios Regiments Widow Prime Regiments 1st - 305th Drancorian Steel Regiments 25th - 79th Inqusition Agents Jacob Flux - Inqusitior - Serves in Observational Role 10 Death Watch Kill Teams Various Henchmen Inqusition Assassins So what happened? Shapeshifters also known as the Janarians. "Located deep within the halo stars far from the Imperium of Man, is a race of shapeJanarians that can take on the form of any being in the galaxy. The Janarians as they are dubbed by Ordo Xenos Inquisitors as Xenos Horrificus. These beings are part of a massive shadow empire that rules over vast swathes of subsectors and systems of the Imperium and other xenos races. It is entirely possible that these systems do not even know they are controlled by the Janarian's at all. Often it is too late before the discovery of the Xenos Creature has damaged the entirety of its infrastructure. Three times in the Imperial's History have they managed to wipe out the Janarian Empire, only for it to return several hundred years later with more advanced technology and far more capabilities than previously. The Janarian Empire are considered a deep threat to both the Imperium and the Galaxy at large. Ever since the unpredictable nature of the Janarians. Two Space Marine Chapters and an entire defensive array was placed to prevent the Janarian Empire from ever returning to full strength. The Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos believe that the Janarians long thought completely destroyed by Inquisitor Gründvald on Betacairn, where he first encountered the species. The truth is more horrifying than originally thought. It was later discovered that the Lacrymoles are not only different physologically but psychologically as well. The Janarians are known to spread their genes to multiple races without them even detecting it." There are many other aliens under the employment of the Janarians such as the Horrors of M04182. There are many horrors in this crusade. But as the Men of the Imperium we shall deal with this threat More than Xenos Though this is mostly focused on the Xenos Creatures, there is a chance for Renegades! Though Renegade Space Marines were tremendously rare in the region, they aren't unheard of!. If you would like to add a renegade force to this crusade fighting either side, or on a side. You can do so, but no Astartes fought for the Xenos. Some renegade forces have been spotted! Steelblood Legion - A small warband has been rumored to of captured a small hiveworld and fortified it. Phases There are Four Phases of the Crusade, The Havan Protectorate, is the first phase, where we face the Avian Race in the Abruptia Sector. This sector has fallen to the Alien's ceaseless raids because of this the Imperium has called for a Crusade and the crusade must defeat the Xenos once and for all in the entire region. Including a small Ork Wagh! led by Warlord SlammaHamma. Second Phase : The Janarian Disaster, deepwithin *REDACTED*. Third Phase : After the Janarian Disaster, the Imperial forces are shattered, the Deathwatch Commander and several heroes must reform the Crusades Speartip and find information about the Janarian Empire. Fours Phase : War of Extiniction *REDACTED*. Category:Blog posts